Just a Beanie
by comrade dean winchester
Summary: Liza has lived in Santa Barbara for quite a while now, going to college and such. But when she moved into her apartment complex, nobody told her she lived next to CaptainSparklez! What will Liza do? Stalk Jordan creepily or what? Find out!


Summer Break

My name's Elizabeth. My friends call me Eli or Liza. Oh, and I forgot to mention. I'm Adam's (SkyDoesMinecraft, not SeaNanners) sister… I'd moved to Los Angeles a couple years back to start college. But this was my first year at this apartment complex.

I live in an apartment between the two loudest people on Earth. I haven't bothered to find out their names because I'm too lazy. One day, the first of summer break, my neighbors were being especially loud, so I went for a walk around the complex. When I returned, there was a note on my door.

_'Miss Sylvia Smith has required _Elizabeth Johnson_'s presence at her party.'_

I ripped the note off of the door and went inside my apartment, debating whether I should or shouldn't go. My neighbors were still so loud, so that I couldn't think. I had half a mind to yell at them, 'SHUT UP', but once again, I was too lazy. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to go to the party. Sylvia was the prissiest and richest girl in the complex. As one would imagine, those two things were not a good combination. Her family owned the entire complex and they could possibly remove me without a moment's notice. Everybody even had their own apartment. _Too rich._ I rolled my eyes as I rode on the elevator. Not a sound came from it. The elevator reached the top floor and I got out. I listened for the room that had the most noise, but none came from any room. Luckily, the first door I tried was hers. I looked inside, pissed that she had '_required my presence_' and hadn't even bothered to say which door was hers. A group of girls sat in front of the door surrounding Sylvia.

_Ugh, it's just an attempt to get me into her clique…_ I rolled my eyes and left, closing the door. I heard the door open again and footsteps behind me, but I was already at the elevator. The doors opened and closed before I could discern who the person was. I hit the first floor button because I had better things to do than become one of her groupies. For instance, the Summer Festival was going on. Sylvia had taken my 'friend' and now she wanted me, only because I looked good. No, seriously. That's what she told me. I'd been told the festival was always boring, but I needed some time when my neighbors weren't constantly making a racket. When the elevator doors opened, I saw a huge crowd. I stood next to a guy who had a beanie on and crossed my arms. I leaned over and asked,

"What's this crowd for?" He shrugged and I stood on my tiptoes. I couldn't see a thing. I rolled my eyes, walked around the group and stood off to the side. I sighed, for it was just a stupid and childish magic trick. Why were there so many people then? It didn't make sense. I shook my head and left. I got to the elevator and the doors opened. The guy with a beanie ran towards the doors, asking me to hold them. But the doors were already closing. I shrugged and made an apologetic face. The last thing I saw before the doors closed was his crestfallen face. I punched the 4 button and waited as the elevator rose. I got off and headed towards my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in, greeting my fluffy cat, Leopatrick. I walked into my bathroom and took out my contacts. I grabbed my glasses from the counter. My glasses may have been Ray Bans but I was NOT a hipster. These were legit glasses. I paused mid-step and listened for a second. Everything was quiet. _Yay! My neighbors weren't home. They must be at the retarded carnival._ I went into my bedroom and grabbed my favorite book so far, _The Future of Us_. I laid down on the couch, turned on my stereo, which was currently playing Two Princes by Spin Doctors, opened my book and began reading. I could hear somebody yelling the lyrics in the corridor and I rolled my eyes. It was most likely my neighbor, but it could be anybody. I heard a door slam next door and sighed. _Looks like my loud neighbors have returned. _Great. Just great. I slammed my book shut, annoyed. I stopped for a second and realized something. The guy with the beanie that I'd met downstairs quite resembled CaptainSparklez, my absolute favorite YouTuber. Jordan was so adorable. I resumed my anger and threw my book onto the couch. I was still pissed from the encounter with Sylvia. I did not need any more pissing-off. My stereo began playing Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia as I walked out my door. I knocked on the door to my right and it opened. I retreated my fist cautiously and set it at my side. My neighbor's face was revealed. I couldn't stay pissed now! Oh jeez.

"Oh, hey! You're that girl from downstairs who asked me about that retarded magic show and didn't hold the elevator door for me." _If I had made the connection earlier, I might have…_

"Oh yeah! Look, I'm so sorry. I just came to ask if… if you…uh…" He laughed.

"Forgot what you were going to say there, neighbor?" _Crap…_

"Huh- Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Lost my train of thought for a second there. I'm Elizabeth. You can call me Liza, Beth, or Eli… Whatever." He nodded and kind of looked around awkwardly.

"I'm Jordan," _Yeah, I already knew that..._ "You-uh-want to come in? My friends are over and you wouldn't be intruding… I think my friends would quite like to meet you." _Jordan was inviting me in to meet Mark and Nick? WHAT._ I nodded, speechless. _How was I so calm? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!_ I shuffled in and closed the door behind me.

"JARDONNNN. WHO IS IT?" came from the living room. I chuckled a bit and waved as Jordan moved out of the way.

"As I explained to Jordan, I'm Elizabeth. You can call me Liza, Beth, or Eli. Whatever you wish." Mark nodded and Nick just stared. He leaned over and whispered something in Mark's ear. I looked at them confusedly and Jordan came to my rescue.

"AHEM… Anyways… Liza, this is Mark and Nick." I nodded in acknowledgement, leaned over and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Mark scooted further down on the couch and Nick took the chair. I sat on the couch next to Mark and Jordan sat beside me.

"So, Liza, what do you like to do?" I sighed. _Great. Question time with Liza!_

"I like to read, draw and stuff… Yeah." _Oh crap! My stereo was on and my door was open!_ "Oh crap." Everybody looked at me. "I just realized that my stereo is still on and my door is wide open… I better go turn it off and close the door." Mark chuckled and Nick smiled.

"I'll go with you." I blushed and smiled.

"There's no need to, Jordan…" He smiled and replied,

"Oh, it's fine. These guys can behave themselves, I'm sure of it." I shrugged and walked out of Jordan's apartment with him following me. I heard his door shut behind us and turned to my left. I let out a breath, relieved that nothing had been stolen. I walked over and turned off my stereo.

"So why did you want to come over with me?" Jordan shrugged. "Oh crap… I hope you're not allergic to cats…" Just as I said that, my fluffy kitty rubbed against his legs. He bent down and pet Leo.

"What's his name?" I was quite glad that he wasn't allergic to cats.

"It's Leopatrick." He nodded and continued petting Leo. I heard a knock on my door and walked to open it. "Oh, hey. What're you doing here?"

Mark and Nick were standing at my door.

"We were scared you two couldn't behave yourselves…" Nick burst out. I gave the two an odd look and shook my head.

"ANYWAYS…" I turned to look at Jordan, who was behind me, clearly in love with my cat. I made a funny face at him and Mark and Nick laughed. "So you want to join Mark, Nick, and I on their last night here for a movie?" I shrugged and told them I'd join them in a bit. I rushed to brush my hair and teeth. I slipped off my Converse and walked out of my apartment, sure to close the door this time. _Lord knows what will happen with these three…_


End file.
